This invention relates to a hydraulic brake control device applicable to a brake pressure control system such as an anti-lock brake system (ABS), or a traction control system (TCS).
In conventional devices, a master cylinder is generally mounted on the firewall within an engine compartment of the vehicle adjacent a location of a strut housing. Further, a steering column shaft is often located closely nearby. Thus, the available space for the master cylinder and related structure is very tightly limited. Accordingly, a hydraulic control unit is generally separately located from the master cylinder with the master cylinder and the hydraulic control unit being connected by a brake fluid pipe or hose.
Further a hydraulic brake control device integrating a master cylinder with a hydraulic control unit has been disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Publication Numbers Heisei 8-282459 and Heisei 8-2391.
In these conventional devices, the hydraulic unit comprising a housing block, a pump mechanism, a valve mechanism, and fluid passages in a portion of the housing block, and a motor for pumping operation are mounted in the engine compartment. However, the integrated unit may not be employed when, as described above, the strut housing projects too closely to the master cylinder within the engine compartment or there is an interference with the steering column shaft.